Let Sleeping Chimeras Lay FullMetal Alchemist
by mmc.kun
Summary: The Quicksilver alchemist's story. May contain the following: Death, angsty children, hyperactivity, poisonous substances, and PERHAPS if popular vote comes down to it OcXCannon pairingage. : Enjoy, please. I'm new at this.


H'lo. Prologue. Whee. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. That isn't me. I'm MMC. Yeah. ..;; So um. Please leave feedback! Gimmie some ideas for future chapters and stuff. And, if you have a better idea for a title, then… TELLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEE.

* * *

Poverty. Boredom. Way too of high taxes.  
Such was a normal day in Youswell, the once-bountiful in gold town.

The short, young boy was perched on the porch of the small house near the mines, swinging his legs back and forward. He was itching for something metal to play with, maybe something in a nice steel?

Brunette bits of hair fell in his blue eyes as he giggled to himself, pondering what he could do. The young lad wished to be a metal sculptor, someday. Maybe even a mechanic!

His elder sister had gone off to explore the old mines for things to alchemize together once more, and he was stuck along at the house once more. His name was Gusto Hyde, and he was a 12 year old resident at Youswell.

Gus sighed, crawling back into the house on his hands and knees. The place was basically barren, but he loved it still. His dirt-covered tan trousers were slightly torn, as was his equally filthy light teal shirt.

He tugged uncomfortably at the red-and-black bandana around his thin neck, grabbing an orange and sliding to one of the two chairs at the soul round table in the house. These things were pretty rare down in Youswell, and he considered that he probably wasn't supposed to be munching on one. Ah, well. Sister would chew him out for that later.

Gusto's sister was pretty much the 'rebel' of the family, after their mother died in a cave-in while attempting to scrounge up just one bit of gold in the mines, she went black sheep. But, she still managed to keep the family under control, even after Papa was paralyzed in a similar cave-in from the waist down.

Her name was Caile, and she had stated that she wanted to become a state alchemist, and form the perfect Chimera. Whatever that was.

Apparently, she'd been practicing on things around the house.

Gus took a bite of the orange, and promptly spat it out. Fleece. In an orange. Oh, sister dearest. When would you ever learn?

Though fleecy oranges wasn't quite considered a Chimera; Caile used all sorts of things as combining practice. She once fused a pair of pants to a kitchen knife. The outcome wasn't all that spectacular.

'_Speak of the devil…_' Gusto smiled to himself slightly as his older sister entered the house, dropping her messenger bag on the floor. "How'd it go, Sister?" he asked innocently.

"Heh… Fine." She gazed at him with faded, grey eyes and dark circles lining them.

It was no secret that Caile was not well; as she had been like this for a very long time.

Shortly after their mother died, Caile decided to try using alchemy to subtract gold from the mines. Instead, a liquid-like silver substance was released, and the girl instantly absorbed it into her system. Since then, it had plagued her constantly; causing her extreme insomnia and other terrible side affects.

The substance, as they had later learned from a traveler with quite a bit of knowledge in the elements region, was mercury. However, Caile seemed to ignore the stress it was putting on her body and thought this could possibly be further developed into something to her advantage. Mercury, as they had been told, was a poisonous substance and could kill with prolonged exposure. Already, it seemed to have drained Caile of most of her personality and made her a rather irritable, unresponsive person.

"Did you find anything…?" Gus slid off his chair, scurrying over to the elder female.

"Just a bit…" She gestured with a thumb back at her bag, where a few test-tubes filled with quicksilver stuck up

The brunette boy frowned slightly, looking up at his elder sister.

She could've been pretty. She could've still had that bright, bubbly face she did when Mom was still alive. But now, her dyed orange hair clung for dear life to her scalp, held close to her skull in two pig-tail type clumps, fastened with a pair of metal clips that the small metal worker himself had made. The freckles that had once dwindled on the bridge of her nose had dissipated, leaving only sickly pale skin. '_Dying from the inside out…_' the boy mentally sighed.

He noticed another tear in the back of her incredibly small short-sleeved blue jacket, and wondered about it. She never moved around much; and was in the habit of keeping her clothes incredibly clean, even under such bare resources. It was sort of like an obsession for her, he noted. There was also a tear in her black torn-sleeve shirt, as for her baggy dark grey pants.

"Sister…" Gus began, "What happened to your clothes?"  
She pulled out the other chair and slumped downwards, forcing a smile on her face once more. "I found a snake in the mines…"  
"And.. It bit your clothes…?"  
"No. I crossed it with a pocket knife. Bad idea, that…."  
"Ah. I see."  
Oh, sister dearest, when would you ever learn?

* * *

That's all for the prologue, folks! Please review. ; I need more ideas for future chapters. You'll be creditted, of course.  
I want to know what you all think, really! 8D Thanks for reading! 


End file.
